


germany

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cluster As Family, F/M, baes, the baes getting Kala out of a marriage she doesn't want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unknown reason, she decided to go through with the wedding yet again, even though she didn’t love Rajan. They were all there, all of her cluster, supporting her through this. Except Wolfgang. And if she was honest, she did not want him there, because she could not bear to feel his pain. Every corner of her heart would always belong to him, but she would marry Rajan, because it was the right thing to do. And Kala would always do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	germany

For some unknown reason, she decided to go through with the wedding yet again, even though she didn’t love Rajan. They were all there, all of her cluster, supporting her through this. Except Wolfgang. And if she was honest, she did not want him there, because she could not bear to feel his pain. Every corner of her heart would always belong to him, but she would marry Rajan, because it was the right thing to do. And Kala would always do the right thing.

She wanted to talk to him about this, about her decision, just as she had done with the rest of the sensates, but he was avoiding her. He was using the same cocktail of drugs that Will had been loading up with, staying just at the right point in his consciousness so that he was awake, but could not connect with the rest of the cluster.

And in his mind, she knew, he felt that it was the right thing to avoid her. And maybe if she was in his mind, she would think that it was the right thing to do too. Avoiding the person that you loved with all your heart instead of watching them get married would save you heartbreak, but it would also cause it.

She could still vividly see the moment that he shot his uncle and called himself a monster. But when is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it. She read that in an English book once, and it had always stayed with her. And maybe Wolfgang was the reason that it did. Maybe her subconscious always knew that she would one day love a monster that was so much more than what his past was. Maybe their story was written in the history books before they had even met.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she was carried down the aisle, and she did her best to wipe it away as sneakily as she could. Riley sat next to her and offered her wordless comfort, gripping her hand. The rest of the sensates walked beside the chair, fitting in effortlessly with the crowd. They all smiled at her, but really they just walked in silence, and that was better than any words that they could have said.

And as she stares at Rajan, their eyes making feeble contact, she still cannot get her mind off Wolfgang. Another tear runs down her cheek, and she smiles desperately at the man she is engaged to, hoping that he will get the meaning behind her emotions. But he doesn’t, instead turning away from her and smiling at the crowds, at the masses that have gathered here today to watch the pair get married.

She has cried so much over Wolfgang, and here she was at her wedding, crying even more. Riley squeezes her hand, and leans her head on her shoulder, tears flowing freely from her eyes. And suddenly she knows why she has been crying, and why Riley is now crying.

She cannot cry, not here, so Riley will cry for her, because she can. Riley is in a car now, parked in a gas station, as she will be for a few hours. Will is lying in the backseat, loaded up with almost the same drugs that Wolfgang is right now, just the right ones so that he can be here with them. And they are alone.

So Riley takes her sadness, just as she once took it from Wolfgang. He had been strong, so strong, because he had to be. And when you are strong, you cannot cry, for that is a weakness you are not allowed. And so he did not cry. Instead, Kala cried for him. Now, Riley would cry for her.

She is so lucky to have these people. These people will stand by her no matter what happens in her life, and whatever happens in the world. She is blessed beyond words, because of this other family that she has gained. And as she walks up to where Rajan is waiting, where she will become his wife.

“For richer or poorer, for better or worse,” Nomi whispers. “This may be the right thing, but is it what you want Kala?”

But Kala does not reply, because Nomi does not need an answer. They can all feel her uncertainty, her paranoia about this. Is this the right decision, or is the right decision asleep on a sofa in Germany?

“I take the first of seven steps.”

Kala is barely aware of the words she is uttering, but the dread is beginning to settle over her, and the more steps she takes, the more she finally realises that this is not the right decision.

“Go to him,” Lito says calmly, like the decision she is about to make is not going to completely shape the rest of her life.

And then it hits her. Rajan is just one part of her life, someone that she can cut out if she wants. But Wolfgang? He is one of the seven other definites in her life, one of seven people she can never get rid of, even if she wants to.

One day, she vows, one day she will explain everything to Rajan, and maybe he will understand. But until then, I must run.

“I’m sorry,” she says, as she moves to kiss Rajan softly on the cheek. He is taken aback at first, but Kala stays long enough to see some sort of understanding fly across his face, and the hint of a grim smile cross his lips.

She doesn’t stay long enough to hear his reply, as she bunches up her skirts in her hands and runs, runs as fast as she can go.

“Let me,” Sun whispers and suddenly she is flying, catching the wind, and going faster than she can ever remember going. There is a smile on her face and not a single care on her shoulders, and all she can register is that she is out of there, out of that life that she would have ended up living.

The relief that settles over her is brutal and unforgiving, and it almost makes her cry to know that this is how she should have felt when she was with Rajan, not running away from him.

But Riley gripped her hands tightly and smiled at her with this blinding smile that made her feel so much better about herself. “You did it. You did it.”

“I did it,” she repeated. “I did it.”

“Nomi will have you on the next flight to Berlin,” Will said, appearing next to her and Riley. He pulled Riley in close and kissed the top of her head. “Go get him tiger.”

The next twenty four hours were a blur, one moment after the next, and she can barely remember any of it. Her parents, siblings and even Rajan rang her cell at least a hundred times, hoping desperately to get through to her, but she just flicked the do not disturb button and tried to ignore it. Capheus kept her company on the plane, and the moment she disembarked, found a rent-a-car that they could use to get to Wolfgang.

As far as the rest of the sensates could tell, he was still on his drug cocktail, and wouldn’t be coming up anytime soon, not until he knew that Kala was off what he thought was her ‘honeymoon period’.

She stares out the window as Capheus speeds them through traffic, and wonders what Wolfgang will say when she knocks on his door.

But when the door opens, it is not Wolfgang that opens the door. It’s Felix Brenner, the brother by choice.

“Who the fuck are you,” he whistles at her.

She goes to reply, but is cut off by the voice of the man she loves. “Kala?”

“Hello Wolfgang,” she says breathlessly in Hindi and then suddenly he is kissing her, kissing her senselessly, and she doesn’t know how to process it other than to kiss her back. This is familiar territory, and in this kiss, suddenly he understands. He knows what the cluster did for him, he knows what the cluster did for her. He just knows, and everything he missed out on, he is instantly caught up on.

“You didn’t get married,” he says when they break apart. Kala barely registers that he isn’t talking German, but she isn’t either, and they can understand each other. That is all that matters.

“I couldn’t. Nomi got me on the flight and Capheus drove me and…”

They were kissing again, frantically and wildly, without a care for her parents or his thievery or poor Felix who was standing confused on the side.

And this was her life now, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Felix said something in rapid fire German as they broke apart, and Wolfgang laughed, guiding her inside. She lapped in the sights, because this was something she had never seen for herself, only through Wolfgang’s eyes. And here she was.

Maybe she was more exposed to Whispers like this, maybe they were safer. Will was with Riley now though, and they were doing okay, and so Wolfgang and she could follow their lead.

They would do okay.

They would have to do okay.

**Author's Note:**

> just another part of my camp nano this month
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ belllxrke.tumblr.com
> 
> follow my sense8 sideblog @ demiwillgorski.tumblr.com


End file.
